A Winter Break To Remember
by Clueless Bystander
Summary: AU Marauder era. What happens when there are only ten griffies left over winter holidays, and most of them marauders? Well, we get one interesting fic! Written in conjunction with a story by my good friend with permission. See disclaimer in first cha
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Over Christmas break, the Gryffindor Common Room is rather empty, leaving only a handful for the month long span. What are these select few to do? What began as a simple game to take their minds off of boredom became something that their break revolved around, and made it something to remember.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, oh, how I wish I did. Hotties galore.

DISCLAIMER 2: This story comes partly from a story in progress by my dear friend Sami, or as you know her, Fallen Mystery. She has given me permission to use her character Sinch and other allusions I have made to her story. In return, she has permission to use certain events mentioned in here to use in her original Fanfiction masterpiece called I'm Up to No Good. Do not report either story because there is permission, both written and verbal. Thank you. She also partially owns Brigit, Brandi, and Dove. Jackson and Damian, however, are completely mine! 

Sorry for the long Disclaimers, I just wanted to make it clear that Fallen Mystery did in fact give me permission to use portions from her story, because this is becoming my baby. Also, any new chapters from her were posted by me…she will explain in her stories….but not that you care, so here we go with my new baby!

_Chapter 1: The Beginning to the Fun_

As Lily Evans walked into the nearly deserted Common Room, only nine of her fellow Gryffindors remained for this Christmas Holiday. She looked over by the fire and found four of the five Gryffindor guys in her year, the Marauders, who were probably planning some back-to-term prank for the unfortunate Slytherins. Lily almost pitied the poor things, the Slytherins that is. In the corner nearest the stair cases, sat the other four girls left, Hestia Jones, Brandi Wiskie, Dove White, and Brigit Riddle. Brigit swears on her life that there is no relation between her and that murderous prick who calls himself "Lord Voldemort", but she has a rather, oh, sadistic, almost Slytherin-like quality to her. Dove White, younger distant cousin to Sinch White, was a year younger than Lily, Hestia a year older, while Brigit and Brandi were two of Lily's closest friends. Sinch, the fifth boy in her year, who was currently busying himself by writing a letter rather fervently, more then likely to his twin sister, who was currently in intensive care at St. Mungo's due to a rather "fiery" accident, sat at a table nearest the portrait, where Lily was currently standing.

"Well, isn't this a lively bunch of people?" Lily muttered sarcastically to herself. Turning her attention to Sinch, who was wrestling with a jet black owl whom he affectionately called "Voldey" because, as Sinch put it "that bird is pure evil, dammit! EVIL!" though the bird perfectly pleasant to everyone else…Anyway, turning her attention to Sinch, Lily said "Hey, Sinch, whaddaya say to a game?" Seeing him nod with interest, she continued. "You see, we get everyone in the Common Room, _right now_" She raised her voice slightly to get everyone's attention, "and we with one person telling a story. Every few lines, the person will select another person to continue. Rather simple, rather amusing, and it sure as hell beats whatever you were doing!"

Sinch was oddly excited about this idea. "Well, any game sounds like fun at this point…"

"Yeah, um, sure" was the muttered consensus from six of the remaining eight, as the bolder two Marauders had mischievous grins on their faces.

"Okay, if we're going to do this right, we need food!" James and Sirius said simultaneously, and dashed out of the Common Room, nearly knocking Lily over in the process.

"Right," Lily said, regaining her balance and composure, "Hestia, can you charm a quill to _accurately_ take down every word that is said for the story? I don't know about you guys, but I think this could turn out to be rather interesting…and possibly used as blackmail later." Seeing the shocked looks on all the remaining Gryffindors', excluding Brigit, faces, she quickly added, "I was only kidding!" and gave a slight chuckle as Brigit's face fell.

With a wave of her wand, Lily stacked all the tables and chairs in a corner, leaving a vast expanse for their "game" with room to lie out or whatever they wanted, so long as they were all in a circle that is. Surveying the space, she waved her wand another time, filling the area with pillows, getting her an odd look from Sinch. "What?" she asked innocently, "We could be here a while…and it's more comfy…" That got her a laugh.

About five minutes later, James and Sirius were back with more food than 10 normal people could possibly eat, along with a substantial amount of Butterbeer, and even a bottle of Firewhiskey, everyone plopped down in a circle, charmed quill in the center with five feet of parchment under it, Lily started.

"Well, as in all good stories, it shall be fantasy. You must _try_ to keep quiet! You will have a completely random amount of time to tell you're part of the story, and it must go off of what has already been said. My wand will be the timer, and the turn indicator. When it points to you, start, and when it moves, stop. I'd say it's rather simple! So, who wants to start? Hestia? Okay. Whenever you're ready, turn on the quill, and we'll start. Oh, and the quill will only write what is said by the person the wand is pointing to, clever trick, no?"

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away – " Hestia began, only to be cut off by James.

"You call that the beginning of a story! Why, that's a right terrible way to start off a story!"

"Shut up, Jamie boy," Brigit snapped at him, laughing as he cringed at the name, "It's Hessie's turn!" Turning to Hestia, "Please continue."

"Once upon a time in a far away kingdom there once, oh drat!" She cried as the wand pointed to the person on her left.

"Was a wolfishly handsome man who roamed the land," Remus added, ignoring the smirks he was receiving from no less than half of the people in the circle, "looking for _something_. What this something was," and the wand turned again to the left.

"Was a name to call his own." Continued Dove, her mind becoming a whirlwind of fluff. "This man's name? Damian."

"You don't mean that dumbass Hufflepuff, do you? Please, Merlin, tell me you don't mean that wanker!" Cried Snitch in a way that one would be led to believe that there had been some hostility between the two. Not to say that there wasn't, but that's another story entirely.

"For your information, he is _not_ a wanker, yes, it is that Hufflepuff, and he is _gorgeous!_" Dove huffed back. "Stupid over-protective cousins. Anyway, so this devilishly handsome man, Damian was not only looking to make a name for himself, but someone to share the name with. He wanted a girl who was kind of small, feisty, and could keep him grounded, but support him in everything he did, and possibly help if need be – "

"For the love of God, tell me you did not just describe yourself!" James said suddenly, looking as if he was about to lose half the food he'd already consumed.

"So what if I was?" Dove said agitatedly. How she hated to be on the defensive, but then again, she had an older cousin and multiple male friends who would prefer it if she never even _looked_ at a guy in _that_ way. Rolling her eyes, she continued. "The girl just happened to be named – HORSESHIT!" The wand had moved to Brigit.

"Brigit. The girl's name was Brigit. " Everyone glared at the girl, so appropriately named, " She was gorgeous on top of it all, with a fiery temper to go along with her fiery looks."

"You did _not_ just say that!" Lily burst out, "_Please_ tell me you didn't just say that!"

"Read it and weep Lily dear!" Sinch said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

"It was your idea in the first place…"

"Shut up!" Lily tried once more, pouting slightly. Sinch just laughed.

"Back to me now, even though she was gorgeous, there was something that no one could, or would ever know about her."

With this, the wand turned, yet again.

"She had lesbian tendencies from time to time, even though she was completely wild in bed." That got Sirius, yes, Sirius, multiple glares, and even a well executed hit from his current "friend" Brigit. "Sorry love, but had to keep in interesting, and couldn't say anything like they were a –" This next comment was stopped by about seven different food stuffs flying towards him. Just as surprisingly, not a single food item hit the ground…

"Wha? I wahdint gua ay aying!" Sirius struggled to say, forcing the rest down his throut.

"Sorry, mate, what was that?" A laughing Sinch asked, innocently.

"Never mind. Now, Brigit, while very, very hott, and awesome in bed, sorry again love, I know, just between us, ow! But anyway, any man that wanted to have her needed to be very," He paused for a second, as if choosing his words very, very carefully. "Well endowed, and OW!"

"Knew we shouldn't have gotten our hopes up!" muttered a very sarcastic Brandi, who had been otherwise silent this whole time. "Come on Sirius! Stop talking about sex and get back to the story!"

"There's a story besides sex?" James said, coming to the 'rescue' of Sirius, only managing to get hit by Lily, and a pumpkin pasty thrown at him by Brandi.

"Yes there is a story besides _sex_ in this story! I mean, some of us can actually get our mind _away_ from food and sex during the regular day!" Lily said, almost amused at her boyfriends behavior.

"Guess you were just talking about you, Brandi, Hestia, Remus and Peter, huh?" joked Dove, getting a licorice wand to the face. "What is it with you people and throwing food!"

"I'm not sure, but is it really that bad?" added Sirius, in all seriousness. (A/N – I'm sorry! But I couldn't think of any other word!)

"Finally! The wand has turned!" exclaimed Lily as the wand directed itself at her. "Now, it's not that he had to be 'well endowed' in the usual understanding, but he had to almost have gay like tendencies, you know, the common, clichéd, stereotypical things that most guys feign, sensitivity, understanding, fun to be around," turning toward Sirius, "and is looking for more from her than just sex."

"Hey, Lily, not to be rude or anything, but what happened to the 'wolfishly handsome man'? Damian I think we called him." Asked Brandi simply.

"Oh, right, him. Damian Aaven Marlion."

"D.A.M. I like it." Sinch said matter o' factly.

"Daaaamn is right." A very dazed Dove said, slipping into a daydream.

"Anyway, Damian too had a secret quality to him that few new about. He was a shape shifter. No one ever knew what form they would see him in, and that made his enemies fear him all the more."

"He had enemies?" squeaked Peter, as if getting afraid at the thought.

"Oh my poor baby!" Wailed Dove.

"Yes, he had enemies, again, more than sex to this story people! Anyway, his enemies were ever suspicious of how and when they'd next meet up with him, and his allies, though few and far between, could do little to match his stealth."

"There were only three known shape shifters in the history of the world. He was the only living one now. The other two had been his mother, and his sister. His story was a sad one really, and this is why he travels. His father, sadly enough, was one of the people he was out to destroy. " James continued, surprisingly smoothly, and without interruption, much to the delight of many. As the wand turned, James was rewarded by a kiss from his dear Lily, as she moved even closer, as if that were possible, to her love.

"Get a room you two!" cried Sinch, moving slightly closer to Brandi, and began his portion of the story. "His 'father' had raped his mother in an attempt to get a shape shifting child who would be completely under his control. Oh what beauty the gods would bestow upon his kingdom if he controlled the only three shape shifters of the known world? Upon his and his sister's birth, the father, King of Aliepia (pronounced like Olympia, only the 'y' carries more of a heavy 'e' sound)"

"Is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, she should be back by the start of term, if not within a few days." Pausing for just a second, to give a Marauder's respect to a fellow Marauder, the wand, yet again turned.

"When the mother gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, believed to be the worst luck possible, the king killed the girl child once he was sure that one, or both had the shape shifting ability, which doesn't appear until age seven. Three days after their seventh birthday, the king ordered the mother, who had given birth to such an evil omen, and the sister because what better to have then a shape shifting male, to be killed. Damian had no choice but to run. What child could bear to be in the care of a man that had the only family that cared about _who _he was instead of _what_ he was?"

"At age seven, Damian ran away from Aliepia to find someone, anyone who didn't know about him, or care that he was special, to hide out with." With the end of Peter's turn, the wand dropped.

Lily looked outside to see that the snow crested grounds glistening with the setting sun, and the new fallen powder. "Anyone up to a snowball fight?" Lily asked the rest, with a brilliant gleam in her eye.

"What about the story?" Dove, Hestia, and Remus chorused.

"Well, it's only the third day of break, and I'd say that gives us another three weeks before term. I think we can take this up tomorrow. I mean, how many days like this can you have?"

"Not many, so why stop?" Brandi said.

"That's not what I meant. Look outside. Ever seen better weather for a snowball fight?" Seeing the consensus of nods, she continued. "I say we work on our, er, masterpiece more tomorrow and take now to go enjoy the perfect weather!"

"Alright, let's start teams!" Said Brigit, jumping up, nearly smacking Sirius in a very tender spot.

"If it's all the same to you guys, I'd like to go write to Jackson, I haven't written since he left." Hestia said softly.

"Okay, Hessie, go write your beloved Ravenclaw, the rest of us will go outside!"

Leaving the Common Room as-is seeing as they were the only Griffies living in it, the remaining nine bundled up, grabbing forgotten cloaks and shoes, and running down to the tree by the lake to set up their fight.

"Wait! Now there're only nine of us! That's not fair!" Dove said pouting. She always ended up on the raw end of these uneven teams.

"Oh, good point." Muttered Brandi. "Okay, I've got it! Sirius and James are on opposite teams, yeah, go stand on opposite ends of the tree, Brigit, you go with Sirius, Lily, you with James." Pausing to think for a minute, she had the remaining four line up. "Okay, so we have Remus, Peter, Dove, Sinch, and myself. Hmm. The extra one will be Peter, sorry Pete, because even then people are evenly matched. Sinch, baby, I'm sorry, but choose Sirius or James, I'll go to the other team." Watching Sinch walk over to James's team ("Sorry Sirius!") Brandi walked over to Sirius's team.

"Hey! What about us?" Cried Dove, "What about the three of us?" Getting nothing but an apologetic look from Brandi, Sinch continued for her.

"Well, Dove, you and Remus are pretty good, so where do you want to go?"

"I sure as hell don't want to be on the receiving end of Bridge's aim, so I'll go over there."

"Okay, Remus, looks like you're over here, and, er, Peter? Pick a team." Sinch watched as Peter walked over to the side with his cousin and girlfriend, the teams were set.

Ten minutes later, forts and bunkers were built, stocks set up for emergency ambush, the two teams met in the center…aka, the tree.

It was James's turn to take over. "I assume we all know the rules? Well, just incase, here they are. Very similar to the muggle pastime of paintball, the two opposing teams, scarlet and gold, fire at each other using nothing but snowballs. That means no rocks, no frozen rocks in the snow balls no spells etc. When you're hit, the opposing colour teams' sparks will fly over your head, and you will have to come back to this spot. When another person from your team comes back to this spot, because they were hit, you may go back; only two at a time, no more. You may go anywhere between the lake and the school, the Pitch and the Forest. Wands may not be used to block, only to conjure shelter. Clear? Good, at the sound of a whistle, in about three more minutes, have at it!"

James's team, gold, went back to their side, the side closet to the Forest, adding a few more bunkers here and there, and a few more stocks of snow balls as they waited for the whistle to blow. Everything was quiet as a combat like attitude swept the four.

Sirius's team, though very much the same, had a more arrogant air to them. Sirius and Brigit, both on the House Team as Chasers, had quite an arm on them. Even though James and Sinch were too, James was a Seeker, not a Chaser, so he didn't have as good of an arm. The only true threat on the other team was Sinch, the better Chaser of the three. Brandi too had a good arm, and Dove had grown up around these snowball fights, so she could hold her own. No one really paid much attention to Peter, so he wouldn't be too much of a worry to either side.

Putting the final touches on the forts and bunkers, each side froze for a second as the whistle sounded. Friendships aside now, the fight was about to begin. What a great night it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish it was. All characters you recognize belong to JKR, Sinch, half of Dove, and some allusions belong to Sami G (Fallen Mystery) and the others are mine, though some credit does go to Sami. Plot is mine, please don't take it!**

_Chapter Two: The Battle of Snow_

The scarlet team, lead by Sirius, snowballs in hand, cautiously made their way across the seemingly vast expanse of 'open' land between them and the gold team.

The gold team had the brains, even though the other team may have had more strength. Each member was in their own base, cleverly hidden among the snow banks good stores built up, waiting for the advance of the scarlet team.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the corner of his eye, Sirius thought he saw a speck of movement, and figured out what he had to do. While Sirius may not always excel in his classes, it was a common misconception that he was dumb. He may not have been as bright as James, Remus, or Lily, but he was bright enough. Continuing to walk as if he hadn't seen any movement, he prepared to strike.

Lily was breathing hard, she didn't think Sirius had seen her judging by the way he kept walking, but she couldn't be too sure. Grabbing a couple of snowballs, and making sure more were within reach, she crouched low, and prepared to fire.

Sinch sat unmoving in his base, looking for two people: Peter and Brandi. Peter because Sinch hated him and wanted to inflict as much pain on the little rodent as a snowball could possibly produce. He wanted to find Brandi, on the other hand, because he loved her, and would feel horrible if he hit her, even if only on accident. He contemplated the possibility of finding her, and sneaking her into his base…just so he could be with her. Get your mind out of the gutter people!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brandi sat and watched her beloved Sinch in his "base" wanting nothing more than to be in there with him. During term, she didn't' have much time to be with him, and over break? Well, he was a Marauder, enough said. Getting up slowly, leaving her snow bank be hind, she crept forward.

Brigit had stealth. She was swift and cunning, planning each move before she took the step, and making a mental map of the Gold bases and traps as she went. She had passed Lily, only surpassing the opportunity to take her out seeing as she saw Sirius making his way over to the opposing female. It would have killed her shot at a heavy snog with him later had she took his target from him. Walking along the lake, all bases believe to be facing the center of the field, someone say her, only she didn't know how or where.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remus's breath sped up as he heard the faint crunch of snow that many other would have missed. _Got to love being a werewolf…_ Remus thought almost sarcastically. The foot fall continued off to his left. _James was right._ He continued thinking, _she would come this way. I'll never live this one down if he finds out…_ But even still, Remus had to admire his fellow Marauder. Glad to have had the foresight to build walls completely around him, he turned toward the noise, and waited until Brigit got into range.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

James, being captain, strategist, and strong took it upon himself to take the front and center. He knew one of two people would come after him. Dove, or Peter. Hearing a soft footfall not too far ahead of him, and only slightly to the right, he prepared for the exchange, thinking to himself, as he shook his head, _She should know better by now… _and went almost rigid as he saw the small figure of Dove slowly approaching.

Dove knew _exactly_ where James would be. It's where he _always_ was! He also always got her out, and now, she wanted her chance at revenge, at glory. _He'll underestimate me when he hears me, I know he will_. She let out a small chuckle. Stopping behind a large snow bank, she spelled am image of herself from the snow, and sent it slowly forward, into James's line of sight. _**He** should know better by now. I always get my way._ And she waited for her moment to shine to come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Peter always hated these games. He wasn't cunning, he had nothing remotely similar to what the normal world would call aim, or any other skill possibly needed to do even okay in this game. He stumbled along blindly as the sun began to get lower, hoping to someone that he could find one of his teammates, preferably Dove. Unbeknownst to him, he stumbled into the view of a base where a pair of eyes locked on his form, just waiting to fire a volley of arrows at him. And as Peter became aware of a pair of eyes burning holes in his figure, the mayhem ensued.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius whipped around to charge just as Lily let fire. Dodging, diving, throwing, and making new snowballs all at once, sparks went up as the first casualty made their way back to the tree, muttering all the way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brandi got within two feet of Sinch and stopped.

"Sinch?" She whispered, barely audible as a form moved into her line of sight as well.

Sinch tore his eyes from Peter, only for a second, perjectile in hand, as he turned to see none other than his Brandi. Ushering her in, and exchanging a few "hellos" as they called them, he pointed out his target, and laughed as he saw the fiery glint in his girlfriend's eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Peter let out a shriek as orange sparks sailed over his head.

"What the—" he started, and wondered dumbly as he made his way to the tree. All across the field, there were people wondering how that was possible, as two lovebirds chorused "wicked" and progressed to further their "hellos".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

James watched Dove's form stop, and bend over as if creating another snowball. Lobbing a single snowball at the figure, he gasped as the figure disappeared, and a quiet voice said, "Hello, James. And now is my turn." As his vision was filled with the scarlet sparks above his head, his base was taken with a small fit of outrage.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He bellowed.

"Sure you can. You never said when not under attack we couldn't make aides…." She replied coolly as she settled herself into her new base.

"You – you – you—" Too stunned to form a coherent sentence, he turned, and stormed to the tree.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brigit heard a faint whistle as gold erupted above her head. Throwing a snowball in a last ditch effort before the last of the sparks fell, she laughed as scarlet sparks, and a flood of curses flooded the air behind her.

"That shouldn't count!" A very red Remus demanded. "you were already out!"

"Remus, dear, I'm only out when the last spark hits the ground!"

Remus watched in shock as the last spark settled at his feet.

"Damn." He said simply, and glared at Brigit as the she smirked at him. The walk to the tree was a much longer walk then Remus thought possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the tree, a right merry party formed as everyone got there at once. Sirius and Peter, Brigit and Remus, and James, still scarlet himself, looked around, and made a mad dash to the tree. The first ones to get to the tree would get to not only leave Peter at the tree, as the case may be, but also control the base that had belonged to Remus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The game(s) lasted for half an hour more as it became too dark to see, and no one would dare to use a _Lumos_ spell for the obvious reason of visibility. Everyone was drenched through, and cold, and everyone, excluding Sinch and Brandi, had been accounted for. As the call went out for them, saying that the game was over, everyone laughed to see Sinch, slightly pink, help a very red Brandi out of his base. No one could be sure if it was from embarrassment, or a very heated snog, and no one cared to know. One thing was simple, all but Peter, Dove, and Remus were thinking the same thing—Why didn't I think of that? And then continued laughing as they realized how Orange had come up…

As the nine made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, cold and wet, everyone was about ready to fall asleep on their feet. Adrenaline gone, and the many cases of stair were enough to send anyone to bed, even at such an early hour. Well, early considering… However, upon stepping through the portrait and seeing the remnants of their earlier activity, the exhaustion lifted like a curtain as a new-found energy found it's way into every corner of the Common Room.

"Hey," said Brandi, the first to react to the new energy, "it is only 9:30…" and, not that surprising was the fact that everyone, including Peter after a few looks, knew exactly what she meant, as it had been on their minds too.

"Meet back here in ten?" Sirius asked, though it was more like a statement as everyone rushed to the dorms to change, and Sirius and James, of course, raced to get more food.

When the food was brought, though not that much considering there was still a considerable amount in the middle of the pillow-strewn floor (along with a relatively full bottle of firewhiskey) and Hestia was brought down, Lily rushed to the floor.

"Same spots!" she shouted as she dived into her already-constructed fortress of pillows. As everyone settled into their original seats, Lily spoke again. "Is a random order okay for this time?" seeing the nods from everyone around her, she muttered a spell and set the wand in the middle, and watched as it spun.

The wand spun so quickly, it appeared as little more than a blurred circle in the middle of them. It stopped suddenly, pointing at a stuttering Peter.

Peter seemed lost in thought, although, the face he was making looked rather pained. Sirius, always the interpreter said, "What've we got so far? I mean, where did we leave off?"

Lily gave a sheepish grin as she reached for the parchment poised beneath the quill, waiting for the chosen one to speak. "Well, good question. We did get a great deal written…Ah. Here it is 'At age seven, Damian ran away from Aliepia to find someone, anyone who didn't know about him, or care that he was special, to hide out with'. Now, Peter, you can start if you'd like."

Peter opened his mouth, about to start, but instead of words, he let out a shriek so shrill that none would have believed he could make a noise that high. Turning to see what had caused such a noise, at the window were two owls. One pitch black that everyone recognized as Kitty, and one Snowy owl that none could place. Opening a window with, two letters were delivered – one to Sinch, and one to Lily. Upon opening the letters, they were each dropped simultaneously as the two teens looked at each other, switched, and dropped the letters again. Lily let out a mangled cry, as Sinch went perfectly white, and both fainted on the spot.

"Thank God for the pillows" someone murmered, and while suspected to be Sirius, no one could recall as they all rushed up to help their "fallen" comrades.

_**

* * *

A/N: I know, evil cliffie, but hell, I thought it would be fun. : ) Um, sorry for any mistakes. **_

_See the button at the bottom of the page? It says "review". Click it and it does a trick! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

_Chapter Three: And These Are the People in Charge of our Lives?_

To say that Sirius Black was a brilliant person was like saying that Slytherins were cuddly. Now, not to say that he was dumb, but really, it's Sirius! Upon seeing his dear friends in a dead faint because of the letters, his natural (as well as unnatural) curiosity kicked into high gear. So, of course, Sirius read the letters as Sinch and Lily were waking up. (At least Hestia knew the _Enervate_ charm!) And, of course, after reading the letters himself, Sirius shrieked, a very feminine shriek at that, and crumpled to the floor.

"Here we go again." Brandi said, continuing to help Lily up.

Once Sinch and Lily were awake, and Sirius out of any immediate danger, everyone was curious (and managed to control it better) as well as concerned.

"What happened" James asked, positioning himself between Lily and Sirius, "I mean, if it got you three to pass out, and wonder pup over here to shriek…"

"Y'all might want to sit down…" Lily said quietly, "Sinch, you want to tell them? She's your sister…"

"OH MY GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!" A majority of the common room screamed.

"She… she… something's gone wrong." Sinch said shakily, "she's comatose and…and…"

"And we don't know why." Lily finished. "So we don't know if—" she checked herself in the expressions surrounding her, "when she'll wake up."

For once a waking silence covered the Gryffindor Common Room. In fact, it was almost a whole minute before sniffles were heard.

"Sorry," Peter offered up as he felt people's eyes boring into him, "I'm still kind of cold…"

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," Brigit said, for once being considerate of the moment, "If it says she's in a coma, why'd you flip out?" (so much for considerate of the moment…)

"Well, you see," many people were surprised to see Sirius awake, and answering for that matter, "there was a typo. The first two lines were '_Oh God, she's dead! I don't know what happened, or where I went wrong…OH PRAISE JESUS!'_ and, you know, we freaked out, 'cause we thought she was dead…"

"Oh." Was all anyone had to say to that.

"Well, that certainly explains a whole lot." Brandi said, leaning her head on Sinch's shoulder, trying to offer any kind of consolation. "Maybe the story isn't such a good idea right now. Sorry Pete, you'll have to start tomorrow." When everyone agreed, people began milling around slightly. Mostly it was Hestia trying to get away from all the couples to go write to her boyfriend again, and said couples moving closer to each other and the fire. Slowly, Remus, Dove, and Peter returned to their appropriate dorms to do whatever they had excused themselves to do, leaving only three couples.

After a short silence, only briefly interrupted by a squeak from either Brigit or Sirius, either way gaining them looks, James, being James, had to say something.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily, being Lily, responded, assuming the worst, " This is _not_ the time to be bored! Aliep, a fellow Marauder for Merlin's sake, is in a—"

"I meant about Aliep!" James cut in quickly, trying to get Lily's temper down, and quickly, he _did_ want to have kids some day. "She _is_ family. So, what do we do?"

"Well," Sinch said solemly, "There isn't a whole lot we can do. She's in a coma. It's not like we can just wake her up. We don't even know what caused it—Dammit! Another owl." Pausing to take the letter, Sinch checked himself. "okay, so she's not in a coma. As it turns out, she was just asleep." A confused look spread across the remaining 5 faces.

"And this is who works at St. Mungos!" Lily, again being Lily, shrieked, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU CONFUSE SLEEP FOR DEAD… AND THEN COMATOSE!"

"Well, the letter was from my mum. And she kind of freaked out when it looked like Aliep wasn't breathing," Sinch answered slowly, reading through the letter again, as if to make sure it was real. "And we all know Ali'd sleep through the bloody apocalypse."

As the clock struck midnight, two figures could be seen by the pale firelight, holding onto one another as if their lives depended on it.

"I'm so sorry, babe," one whispered softly, "I'm so sorry…" and then all was silent for the night.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, sorry for the short chapter! So, teasers for the next few chapters, some one has a secret, James is left stunned, and Sirius is... well, Sirius._


End file.
